Para siempre
by elechan
Summary: “Lamento informarle que ha tenido un accidente” Ranma apenas escuchó lo que venía después. Solo dos palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, relacionándolas de una manera tan dolorosa que sintió su corazón partirse en dos. Akane. Accidente. [RxA]


_**Para siempre**_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro asi que no me demanden ok? **

Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra el cristal cual castañuelas en manos de un bailaor. Truenos, a lo lejos, resplandecían en la noche, de forma que las casas eran iluminadas repentinamente por ese momento de luz. El aullido de un perro se escuchó por entre la tormenta, augurando confusión e intranquilidad.

Una hermosa pelirroja de curvas prominentes observaba la lluvia caer desde el porche de la casa Tendo. El azul de sus ojos brillando de una manera extraña, su mirada con un toque de preocupación. La manta alrededor de sus hombros intentaba cubrirle del frío glaciar que acompañaba a ese fenómeno natural.

De pronto el teléfono sonó. El repentino tono causó un sobresalto en la femenina figura, que saltó a tomar el aparato lo más pronto posible. Su corazón, desbocado, le mandaba mensajes de alerta a su mente. Temerosa y con dedos temblorosos, descolgó el auricular, evitando que siguiera interrumpiendo el silencio del hogar con otro nuevo timbrado.

"¿Sí?" preguntó, inquieta.

"¿Es la casa de Soun Tendo?" preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Sí, aquí es"

"¿Podría pasarme con él por favor?"

"No se encuentra ahora mismo. Si quiere le puedo dejar un mensaje"

"Es algo urgente. ¿Sabe donde le puedo localizar?" Ranma estaba extrañado de esta necesidad. Nunca antes, en sus tres años de convivencia con la familia Tendo, había tenido que enfrentar una situación parecida.

"La verdad es que está de viaje en las montañas y creo que incomunicado" otra de las maravillosas ideas de entrenamiento del viejo verde, por suerte él se había podido librar de esta 'escapada' para coleccionar ropa interior de las mujeres.

"Verá, se trata sobre su hija Akane Tendo"

"¿Ocurre algo?" la voz de la pelirroja sonó temerosa al oír dicho nombre en boca de ese extraño. Y el hecho de que hacía horas que la joven debía haber regresado enfatizaba el hecho de que la preocupación por su bienestar se incrementaba en su prometido.

"¿Es usted un familiar?" preguntó el hombre, dudoso.

"Soy su prima" mintió. Lo cierto es que las dos hermanas mayores se fueron a un balneario a veinte kilómetros de la ciudad. Los más jóvenes de la familia estaban solos durante ese fin de semana.

"Lamento informarle que ha tenido un accidente" Ranma apenas escuchó lo que venía después. Solo dos palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, relacionándolas de una manera tan dolorosa que sintió su corazón partirse en dos. Akane. Accidente. Que dos palabras como esas estuvieran en la misma frase… ¡no!

Tomó, con el poco de cordura que aún conservaba, los datos del hospital en el que habían ingresado a su prometida. Salió al exterior, sin preocuparse de las gotas que resbalan por su rostro, no muy seguro de si eran gotas de lluvia o simplemente eran sus sentimientos escapando por sus ojos.

Diez minutos más tarde, y después de recorrer toda Nerima saltando de tejado en tejado, llegó hasta el lugar citado. No le fue muy difícil encontrar la habitación en donde tenían ingresada a la joven, después de que el doctor Tofu, quien había sido avisado por el mismo Ranma, hiciera su aparición para salvar a la enfermera que había caído en manos de una desesperada pelirroja.

Akane estaba, como poco, pálida. Muy pálida. A los ojos de Ranma, su cuerpo estaba demasiado quieto, con muchos tubos cuya utilidad desconocía haciéndose paso por el cuerpo de la joven. Se sentó en la silla que estaba estratégicamente colocada a su lado, pudiendo observar su bello rostro, mientras maldecía una y otra vez al causante de que su prometida estuviera en tal estado. El corazón se le paralizó al apreciar como la muchacha debía de contar con un respiradero artificial, pues su cuerpo no era capaz de realizar tal acción por sí mismo.

"Ranma" una voz conocida lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Él levantó la mirada, no pudiendo terminar de enfocar sus ojos.

"En el baño tienes agua caliente y te he traído esto, te servirá mientras se secan tus ropas" la mirada dulce y tranquilizadora del doctor Tofu no conseguía aliviar su alborotado corazón.

"Estoy bien así" repuso desganado, con esa voz chillona que tan diferente era a la suya masculina.

"Así te enfermarás, y no le serás de ayuda a Akane" lo cierto es que deseaba ser un chico, ahora más que nunca, así que tampoco puso mayor objeción. Además, ya le había fallado a la joven, no evitando que ese desastroso camión la atropellara cuando regresaba a casa, sabía que se odiaría por siempre por ello. Sobretodo si ella…

No se permitió caer en esa línea de pensamiento. El autocompadecimiento tampoco traería a su prometida de vuelta de donde sea que estuviera su espíritu, así que, sacando unas fuerzas que no tenía de la flaqueza que le estaba embargando, recogió las ropas aún tendidas hacia él por el amable doctor, mientras sus ojos tomaban un tono cristalizado.

Las horas habían pasado ya, y un resplandeciente sol se hizo paso al interior de la sala de hospital, reflejándose en las gotas de agua que aún resbalaban por el cristal, provocando que la blanca luz solar se dispersara en sus múltiples colores, dando lugar a un hermoso y pequeño arco iris en ese mini espacio.

La máquina que controlaba el palpitar del corazón de Akane seguía mandando sonidos periódicos, tranquilizando de alguna manera al muchacho que, ahora, descansaba medio cuerpo sobre la cama, su cara muy cerca de la de la joven postrada en la litera.

Los médicos de la chica habían entrado en varias sesiones a lo largo de toda la noche, asegurando que las constantes vitales de la misma permanecían invariables. El joven, durante todos estos períodos de tiempo, solo rogaba por un mínimo atisbo de esperanza. Pedía volver a ver el castaño de esos ojos que lo cautivaron desde el primer día en el que posó su aguamarina mirada en ellos. Suplicaba por volver a sentir estremecimientos cuando ella le otorgaba una de esas devastadoras sonrisas…

Pero allí seguía. Horas y horas de incertidumbre esperando un simple cambio.

Y nada.

"Akane" su garganta, reseca y con la voz rota, no había parado de repetir su nombre una y otra vez esperando que, quizá, pudiera traerle de vuelta de ese sueño eterno al que la joven se había rendido.

"Vuelve a mí, te lo suplico" su mano acariciando suavemente los finos cabellos de la muchacha.

"Nunca te dije lo que sentía por ti. Siempre he tenido que perderte de alguna manera para darme cuenta de que eres todo lo que yo deseo en mi vida, mi fea marimacho" su voz sonando llena de dulzura.

"Te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar. Por favor" las lágrimas haciéndose camino para salir al exterior.

¡Toc¡Toc¡Toc! Unos toques en la puerta le despertaron de su momento de privacidad.

"Hola Ranma¿puedo pasar?" Ukyo estaba tras la madera blanca que separaba la habitación del resto del pasillo. Su cuerpo nervioso luchaba por evitar ese temblor que lo recorría. Estaba asustada. Mucho. Jamás en su corta vida había visto al muchacho frente a sí tan derrotado.

"Sí claro, pasa" pero sus palabras estaban a falta de sentimiento alguno.

"¿Cómo sigue?" se acercó hasta su posición, colocando una mano sobre la masculina, en señal de apoyo.

"No ha cambiado desde que llegué. Los médicos dicen que está en coma profundo. No saben si despertará" su mirada nunca se separó del dulce rostro de Akane.

Ukyo calló. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer para amenizar el ambiente. El dolor en los ojos del muchacho que amaba le hablaba de sentimientos que nunca serían para ella. Que realmente nunca habían sido para ella.

"Todo estará bien Ranma, ya lo verás" pero sus palabras sonaban vacías. Ni ella misma podía creerlas, no después de ver la palidez en el rostro de la joven. No quiso imaginarse que ocurriría si ella no despertaba nunca. Porque si eso ocurría, Ranma… en ese momento terminó de comprender que si algo le pasaba a Akane, Ranma se iría tras ella. El repentino conocimiento la lastimó. Y lo que es peor, la asustó. Ante todo, antes incluso de sus propios sentimientos por él, estaba el cariño y la amistad que se profesaban. Le daba miedo perderle, para siempre. Aunque no tuviera su amor sabía que siempre podría contar con él. Pero siempre suponiendo que Akane estuviera a su lado. Si ella dejaba este mundo…

Nodoka Saotome estaba leyendo una revista de moda mientras acomodaba su cuerpo en la angosta silla que le habían ofrecido. Su pelo, con ciertos toques canos, seguía atado en un moño alto. Su vestimenta poco había variado tras estos dos largos años. Dos años de angustia, de no saber qué pasará, de querer que la chica despertara, de temer por la salud mental de su hijo.

"Ran…" por primera ven en mas de 600 días, los labios amoratados y resecos de Akane se abrieron, pronunciando el nombre que se había quedado atrapado en su garganta en el accidente.

Los ojos de la mujer a su lado se abrieron como platos, buscando con rapidez a la enfermera de turno, para que avisara al doctor correspondiente. Pronto supo que ella había salido de ese estado de ensoñación, y que pronto volvería al mundo consciente. La noticia no pudo venir en mejor momento, pues pronto se acercaba el cumpleaños de su primogénito y único hijo.

Ranma salía de dar la última clase del día en el dojo. Poco después de que Akane cayera en coma, había decidido tomar las riendas de su futuro para que, cuando la chica despertara, ofrecerle una vida digna de su persona. Había terminado la escuela con excelentes calificaciones y seguía un curso de educación física a través de la universidad a distancia, mientras que daba clases a grupos de jóvenes escolares que querían aprender algo más de la belleza de las artes marciales en carne propia.

Lo cierto es que, desde fuera, Ranma apenas había cambiado. Seguía teniendo los rasgos aniñados que tantos suspiros provocaban en las féminas, pero podía verse aquí y allá como la forma redondeada de sus músculos le otorgaban madurez. Su mente, sin embargo, no concordaba con su aspecto físico. Él, muy en su interior, se sentía demasiado mayor. El perder de alguna forma a Akane le había hecho darse cuenta de lo corta que puede llegar a ser la vida. Aunque ella aún no había muerto y sin perder las esperanzas de una recuperación, su felicidad había mermado al ver que pasaban los días, y el estado de ella seguía inamovible.

Se calzó las zapatillas negras que más le acomodaban a su aún vestuario chino, atándose el último botón de su chaqueta morada, mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Hoy cumplía ya 19 años, cosa que debería provocarle una alegría sin igual. Sin embargo, su corazón seguía roto y sangrante por dentro.

Salió del hogar y se detuvo frente a una floristería. La misma a la que había acudido todos los días desde que Akane ingresara en el hospital, y compró dos rosas, una roja y una blanca. Normalmente con una sola flor marchaba rumbo al hospital, pero el día anterior lo había tenido tan ocupado que no sacó momento alguno para hacer su visita diaria. Así que hoy, aunque la chica nunca lo notara, la recompensaría por su falta otorgándole las dos hermosas rosas.

Sin embargo, nunca llegaron hasta manos de la joven, pues cayeron al suelo, olvidadas, cuando, al ingresar a la habitación, la vio sentada sobre el enorme almohadón, con un sonrojo en las mejillas que la hacían verse preciosa. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento había acudido corriendo hasta la cama, cayendo de rodillas y abrazando posesivamente a la joven por la cintura. Llorando. Desahogándose. Agradeciendo a alguna entidad divina por haberla regresado a su vida.

"Hola Ranma" saludó ella con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras su mano acariciaba el cabello trenzado de su prometido.

"No vuelvas a dejarme" rogó él entre lágrimas.

"Nunca"

"Te quiero" era asombroso como tal declaración, que tantos malos momentos les había provocado al haberse dejado vencer por el orgullo de ambos en santísimas ocasiones, salía tan natural ahora.

"Y yo a ti" respondió ella, llorando con él.

Y así, con su primer beso en el que ambos eran conscientes, se entregaron todo el amor que albergaban sus corazones, haciendo una silenciosa promesa de estar juntos…

…

Para siempre.

**Tan solo un pequeño fic que acaba de salir de mi mente. Algo para celebrar con vosotros que mañana (17 de mayo) es mi cumpleaños asi que aquí mi pequeño regalo. Besos!**


End file.
